FG42
FG-42 (Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 pol. karabin spadochroniarza 42) – niemiecki karabin automatyczny z okresu II Wojny Światowej stworzony specjalnie dla Strzelców Spadochronowych. Pojawia się w grach: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty: World at War oraz Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 Karabin FG-42 miał się pojawić w Call of Duty 2 ostatecznie został zastąpiony przez G43 z Call of Duty: United Offensive. Tekstury oraz dźwięki wciąż znajdują się w plikach gry. Call of Duty 3 FG42 występuje tutaj tylko w jednej misji amerykańskiej, gdzie walczymy z oddziałem spadochroniarzy. Na mapie znajduje się także jeden egzemplarz z celownikiem optycznym. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania Karabin ten pojawia się na standardowym wyposażeniu Wehrmachtu i gracz może go znaleźć tylko w trakcie kampanii radzieckiej w następujących misjach: * "Ich kraj, ich krew" w chatce na początku misji oraz w bunkrach przy okopach; * "Serce Rzeszy" opartego na skrzyniach zaraz na początku misjach, tuż przed wyruszeniem na działa przed Reichstagiem i w zniszczonych budynkach chwilę po wyeliminowaniu ostatniego działa; FG42 jest wyposażony w dwójnóg, ale jest on rzadko wykorzystywany ze względu na ukształtowanie terenu. W porównaniu do wersji z trybu dla wielu graczy jest bronią niezwykle potężną, ponieważ jest zdolna do zabicia na jedno trafienie nawet na wyższych poziomach trudności. Tryb dla wielu graczy Karabin ten jest do odblokowania na 45. poziomie i jest klasyfikowany jako lekki karabin maszynowy. W porównaniu do MG42 cechuje się mniejszym magazynkiem, posiada jednak słabszy odrzut i jest celniejszy przy strzałach z biodra. Jako jedyna broń z klasy może zostać wyposażona w celownik teleskopowy, jednak ze względu na w miarę przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny oraz niektóre parametry, zrównujące go z pistoletami maszynowymi mając przy tym większe obrażenia, jest on średnio użyteczny. Gracz może go wyposażyć jeszcze w dwójnóg, ale tak samo jak w trybie dla jednego gracza jest on średnio użyteczny. Tryb Zombie Karabin ten można kupić zarówno ze skrzynki losującej jak i ze ściany za 1500 punktów. Jako broń ze ściany jest wysoce skuteczna w walce zarówno z regularnymi zombie jak i piekielnymi psami i w odróżnieniu od karabinów maszynowych można uzupełniać zapasy amunicji zachowuje dużą mobilność w walce, co może być potem przydatne. Podczas jego wykorzystywania można pominąć Double Tap Root Beer, a zalecany jest atut Speed Cola. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się 420 Impeller. Ulepszenie zwiększa zapas amunicji, pojemność magazynka, obrażenia oraz szybkostrzelność. Podczas korzystania z ulepszonej wersji gracz powinien pamiętać o podrzucie celownika, co na pewno pomoże w późniejszych rundach. FG42 a 420 Impeller Call of Duty: Black Ops Karabin ten pojawia się na klasycznych mapach z DLC Rezurrection i wykorzystuje model z World At War. Broń nie zmieniła się pod względem parametrów, jednak tu jest do kupienia jedynie ze ściany Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Usunięta zawartość Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: WWII